


Inconcinnus

by Randomnez1



Series: Transformers stories [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: I don't know what I'm doing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:51:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomnez1/pseuds/Randomnez1
Summary: Misfire deals with falling in love with Fulcrum while Fulcrum deals with falling in and out of love with Misfire, or so he thinks.(I can't write summaries.)





	Inconcinnus

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a thing.  
> Hope you guys weren't expecting to be awed, if that's the case sorry to disappoint.

This wasn’t supposed to happen. He shouldn’t have fallen in love with Fulcrum of all people! And yet here he was, laying on his back and thinking about him. Misfire couldn’t quite remember when this flame started, but it felt like it had been going for ages now and it wasn’t letting up. Least not anytime soon.

As the hours went by he thought about a way to get firewalls on those thoughts. Maybe find a mnemosurgeon willing to make a quick buck. Not that he had much but anything to make these thoughts about him stop, yet the more he thought, the further he dug around, the more memories he found of Fulcrum in his databanks, the more he thought of the last few days that had lead up to now.

If he recalled correctly, he and Fulcrum had been sharing a drink or two in their room. Nothing particularly grand had happened per se, aside from a few butchered up songs as well as some binge watching of an old cybertronian show, but then something changed. He wasn’t sure what it was; maybe his laugh? His smile? The way he just seemed to know how to keep Misfire happy whenever he was around? He wasn’t sure, really, but the change was there and he noticed it. 

After that Fulcrum seemed to notice the way he was being stared at and in turn seemed to gain some affection for him as well; but he didn’t want it. He had had a few partners in his past, yes, but they were a select few and none had ever wanted a lasting relationship, and he feared that was what Fulcrum was hoping for. Not that he would ever consider trying to court or be courted by the K-class, though if it came to that then he would be upfront about his position on their situation. But since that wasn’t the case he simply decided on giving him the cold shoulder until he got the message, and it did not take long to get across, loud and clear like a slap to the face.

From there things between them got awkward quickly. Fulcrum understood now that Misfire wanted nothing to do with him, at least not like that, and Misfire lied to himself to the point he believed the same, and yet they still had to share a room and a berth making for a few . . . uncomfortable situations. The first few days Fulcrum tried for some small talk, or would ask if he wanted to watch something with him and was only met with silence, and as the days went by he tried less and less. 

If Misfire remembered correctly the only time he had really talked to the K-class was to insult him about something and the memory of the look Fulcrum got across his face made him cringe slightly. Poor guy had probably only been trying to be nice to him as a friend and he reacted in an awful matter. Although after a few days of this Fulcrum seemed to understand that Misfire had wanted nothing to do with him and he simply went with it. When it came time to recharge he’d sleep with his back to him, he no longer tried for small talk, and if Fulcrum started to play something on the small monitor in their room and he decided to watch as well he’d slide to the other side of the couch to avoid all possible contact with the seeker, which frankly he found kind of rude if he was honest with himself, but he couldn't help but feel he had brought this upon himself. But in front of the others they acted the same as they always did, with smiles and sarcastic remarks here and there. If any of them knew what was going on they either kept silent about it or simply didn’t care, and he was quite sure it was the latter.

Hell! He hoped it was the latter; though Krok had been looking between the two the day prior as if he knew something was wrong between them but wasn’t quite sure how to place it. After that though, Krok had finally gotten an entire room that used to be filled up with junk cleaned out, after they either threw away or sold the junk inside, and told Fulcrum he could have it as his own room. Fulcrum all too eagerly -in Misfire’s opinion- took the offer and wasted almost no time in moving himself in and life progressed as it had always before. But Misfire felt . . . off. He couldn’t explain how but having Fulcrum move out felt wrong to him. He supposed that he was just lonely and had invited Grimlock to come rest with him on his berth every once in awhile to ease his troubled mind.

“It’s a mutual agreement of companionship,” he’d said when Crankcase asked why he was dragging the dinobot to his room.

“You sure it’s not because you’re lonely and miss Fulcrum?” Crankcase had taunted back getting a small glare from Misfire, “Because that sure as hell is what it looks like to me.”

“No, it isn’t.” Misfire said before continuing on with a slightly confused dinobot.

Meanwhile Fulcrum seemed to have gotten over whatever form of affection he had held for the seeker and after fooling around on the Big ConVersation, had started communicating with a fellow and seemed to entirely forget the fact that he had a thing for Misfire or that the mech even existed at times - and when Misfire realized this it hurt that Fulcrum could move on that quickly as if those feelings never mattered. At least that’s how things seemed to him. He grit his dente as he remembered a few of the times he was sent by Krok to get Fulcrum from his room hearing Fulcrum having a conversation with a mystery mech and laughing in a way he hadn’t heard Fulcrum laugh and the amount of anger and jealousy he had felt at that moment startled him, but he composed himself and knocked on the door calmly before telling Fulcrum that Krok needed him before walking away.

After that little incident he was frustrated the whole day. When Fulcrum later confronted him about it and asked if he was ok he had simply glared and snapped some crude remark about not knowing how to mind his own business. Again Fulcrum looked hurt but pried no further. Later that day Misfire heard Fulcrum talking to his mystery mech again but he sounded much sadder than usual as he spoke, and his mystery mech listened carefully and again Misfire grew jealous and turned back to his room. A few days passed and instances like that keep happening while Fulcrum assumed that he was alone, and now here Misfire lay feeling lousy and like he was losing something special to his spark, but he didn’t really care for Fulcrum, right?

He sighed in frustration as he rubbed a hand down his face. Grimlock who had snuck in while he thought nudged his side in concern and he responded with a small grateful smile and a few scritches to the head to the bigger bot, allowing him to clamber onto the berth with him. 

“You Misfire ok?” Asked Grimlock as he curled around the seeker.

“Yeah, yeah I’m ok Grimmy. It’s nothing.” Misfire replied as he sighed with content as he leaned against the bigger bot. Yeah, he was ok. He could save these thoughts for another day. He was too tired to care all too much right now anyways. Add that one to the pile of lies.

~~~~~

More days had passed now and Misfire was nowhere nearer to getting over Fulcrum. As the days had passed though, they had gotten to a planet and were able to trade some of the junk they had and made some good credits from that and that seemed to raise his spirits a little bit so when Krok -begrudgingly- agreed to go to a bar for shore leave he opted to ignore his current situation and simply celebrate with his crew, even if it was small and Grimmy had to stay in the W.A.P. for safety measures.

As they went to sit at a booth he noticed Fulcrum wonder off and go to where the actual bar was, but since Krok and the others didn’t say anything about it he decided not to either. That was until he saw a bigger looking mech approach Fulcrum and began to offer him a drink, which Fulcrum actually took. The others noticed as well and began watching what happened. Crankcase and Spinister began snickering and making jokes between themselves as they all watched Fulcrum enjoy himself with the bigger mech. Krok chuckled to himself in amusement as well before stopping and glancing over at Misfire who was seething and quietly glaring at what transpired before them. He stopped once Krok nudged him and told him to quit glaring and to be happy for Fulcrum instead.

Misfire was about to protest this, something about “their little squad should stick together rather than let them wonder with random people they met at bars,” though now that he thought of it it would sound really hypocritical considering he did that quite often when the bigger mech talked and he realised who it was. Mystery Mech. Misfire turned back to where Fulcrum and the other mech were quickly upon his realization. Krok seemed to realize too and stared for a moment before deciding to just ignore whatever it was that was happening at the moment before it got out of hand. Gradually Misfire decided to ignore it too, but found it so much harder with the jokes and remarks that Crankcase and Spinister were saying about the pair at the bar.

Gradually with time Misfire started relaxing more and forgetting about whatever was going on at the bar; so much so in fact, that the next time he looked up from his comrades at the booth and his drink, Fulcrum and his partner were gone. Krok, upon noticing his odd distress told him to calm down. Apparently Fulcrum had commed Krok privately a bit earlier saying that he and the other mech were going to go for a walk and they’d be back later. When that was, he wasn’t sure. But he supposed that it would be soon considering the fact that it looked like a brawl was about to start up soon, and anytime that happened Krok usually gathered them all up to leave before authorities were called in. As expected, when the first fists started to fly Krok said it was time to go.

Upon getting outside Misfire began looking around to see if Fulcrum was anywhere to be seen but saw no sign of him or the other mech. Krok, in the meantime told Crankcase and Spinister to go and start up the W.A.P. and make sure that Grimlock was alright and not to upset for being left behind. He told Misfire to go with them just incase Grimlock was but he refused saying he would stay there with Krok until Fulcrum got back. Krok was a bit reluctant, but eventually agreed to let him stay as he commed the K-class to tell him shore leave was over and it was time to go.

As they waited Krok asked Misfire what the problem between him and Fulcrum had been as of late and Misfire pretended not to know what he was talking about.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about.” Krok tried again, “You’ve both been acting . . . weird around each other. Care to explain why?”

“Trust me, Krok there’s nothing to explain.” Misfire said attempting to defend himself, and possibly Fulcrum in the process. Though it didn’t seem to be working on Krok as he simply stared at Misfire skeptically. “Ok. so we may have had a bit of a misunderstanding but that's it really.”

“Are you sure? You seemed to have made him a bit upset the other day, the way you snapped at him.” Krok said as Misfire huffed.

“It’s his own fault for not knowing how mind his own business.” Before Krok could press for more information they heard the sound of Fulcrum’s voice laughing a ways away from them.

They both looked up and saw the oh so happy couple approaching them. Before they could properly reach them though, they stopped to talk for a moment, Misfire straining to hear what was said before getting smacked lightly by Krok as well as given a look. He relented but kept a wary optic on the two. As the conversation ended the bigger mech pulled one of Fulcrum’s servo close to himself and kissing it lightly, and Misfire had enough. Before anyone could bat an optic he was yanking Fulcrum away from the other mech and before anyone could protest he shot into the sky and flew towards the W.A.P. at full speed leaving behind a confused mech and a more than agitated Krok to apologize.

~~~~~

Upon getting back to the W.A.P. Misfire quickly made his way to his room with a less than happy Fulcrum squirming and protesting in his arms. As soon as he entered the room and put Fulcrum down, the techie made a run for the door only to get grabbed by a now agitated Misfire who was promptly whacked in the face by the K-cons escape attempt. Eventually he managed to grab him again and carry him straight to the berth, laying down with his chest to the techie’s back and held him close. Fulcrum struggled for a while longer before finally giving up and simply laying there. They lay like that for a moment before Fulcrum finally spoke up:

“Care to explain why you’re doing this?” There was no immediate response from Misfire, to which Fulcrum responded with a kick only to get growled at lightly. How machure. “If you’re going to act like that then let me go, this is ridiculous.” Fulcrum said as he moved to get up again as Misfire simply huffed angrily and pulled him closer.

“You going to go back to your date if I do?” Misfire grumbled to which Fulcrum stiffened before relaxing and glancing wearily back at Misfire. 

“What?” Fulcrum blinked at him to which he blinked back.

“The guy you were with earlier. Your date.”

“My date? I’m not dating him . . .” Fulcrum said as he strained to look back at Misfire with a bewildered look. “He’s a friend I had lost contact with before I was reformatted to K-Class. But to answer your question no not to go back to him but to go to my room away from you. You’ve been acting weird . . . ” Fulcrum paused for a moment before looking away from Misfire, “things have been a bit awkward between us don’t you think?”

Misfire didn’t answer but simply buried his face in Fulcrum’s back in both embarrassed and feeling a little guilty for assuming something about Fulcrum and for being rude to him for no clear or obvious reason. Well, obvious as hell to him but maybe not to Fulcrum, and for being jealous over nothing. After a while Fulcrum must have thought that Misfire was either ignoring him or was done with the conversation because he moved to get up again before he was pulled back by Misfire who once again growled a little when Fulcrum elbowed him clearly wanting to be let go, but that wasn’t going to happen. At least not until Misfire said his part.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled softly as Fulcrum settled once more.

“Sorry for what?” Fulcrum huffed in response.

“I just am, ok?”

“Thanks, real specific. Let me go now, Misfire.”

“I have to be specific?”

“I’m too tired for this right now. Either let me go or-.”

“Fine! Ok . . . I’m sorry for the way I treated you. I was . . . upset.”

Fulcrum stayed quiet before answering. “About what? With you it’s always hard to tell what's upsetting you.”

“Mostly you and your friend.” When Fulcrum made a questioning hum Misfire continued reluctantly, “I thought you two were- you know what? Nevermind, I’m sorry I bugged you you could go now.” Misfire said as he let go of Fulcrum suddenly and literally kicked him off the bed and hid under his blankets as Fulcrum yelped and cursed him as he went crashing to the floor.

“Misfire what the hell?!” If Fulcrum wasn’t angry before he was angry now. “Misfire what is this really about? And no lies you’re a terrible liar.”

“It’s nothing! Leave! You wanted to do so so badly before.”

“You are absolutely childish you do realize?”

“I bet your date wasn’t childish.” Misfire grumbled angrily from under his blankets.

“For the love of- he wasn’t my-” Fulcrum suddenly cut himself off as he processed his words. “Misfire?” He said as he leaned down and uncovered Misfire enough to see him a little. “Are you jealous of my friend?”

“No! I was sad that you were . . . going to leave us?”

“Misfire the truth. As I said before you’re a terrible liar.”

“Am not!”

“Then why’d you sound so unsure of yourself?”

Misfire growled softly once more, “Ok, so I was a little jealous, big whoop! What does it matter?” Fulcrum simply stared a little before a small smile crept up on him.

“Cute.” He said patting Misfire’s back before getting back up and walking towards the door. Misfire finally came out from under his blankets and looked at Fulcrum with a hint of disappointment.

“Where are you going?”

“Well . . . I’m going to bed.”

“Is - would you rather stay here for the night?”

“Depends.” Fulcrum said as he sauntered over, “Will you kick me off the bed if you suddenly feel some sort of shame?” Whatever embarrassment Misfire had felt earlier suddenly left him as Fulcrum walked closer and he took advantage of their close proximity to pull the smaller mech onto the berth with him and managed to cover him in the blankets both shocking and slightly amusing the other.

“After today, I think it’s safe to say that I have no shame.” Misfire stated matter of factly.

Fulcrum grinned. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Would you want me anyother way?” Misfire asked with a smirk.

Fulcrum simply huffed in amusement before rolling over so his back was to Misfire who only smiled and wrapped his arms around the smaller mech’s waist once more, engine rumbling in contentment as he put his helm closer. Fulcrum tentatively reached his hand back and began stroking Misfire’s helm softly lulling the other to sleep.

~~~~~

Krok stormed into the W.A.P. in slight anger but mostly annoyance. After apologizing to the mech and asking for his identity for future reference he had explained that Fulcrum and him had just been friends that simply liked messing with other people every once in awhile. He had gone to meet Fulcrum at the bar because he had been feeling a bit down and the rest was history. He sighed as he got to the corridor with Misfire’s room and quickly made his way to the door fully prepared to knock on the door before he paused and instead chose to quietly open the door instead.

Upon opening the door he saw an already very asleep Misfire holding a more awake than asleep Fulcrum who simply, upon hearing him enter, glanced at him once before closing his optics once more and proceeding to try to sleep. Krok sighed before stepping out of the room and closing the door behind him. He could deal with this later he supposed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning to make story in the near future with Crosshairs Fulcrum and Misfire and i could use some ideas, so please stop by the comments and put some ideas, if it's not a bother.


End file.
